The Mu of oz
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Mu is actually the Wizard of Oz? O.o The story is closer to the movie but I am having to use characters from the book.


**What if MU was The Wizard of Oz? This fic here tells you.**

**Disclaimer~ I think the point of the disclaimer is to taunt those who do not own the series.**

~~~~This Chapter~~~~

Dorothy= Mello (Mihael Keehl)

Toto= Kiyomi Takada

Aunt Em= Roger Ruvie

Uncle Henry= Touta Matsuda

The Scarecrow= Matt (Mail Jeevas)

The Wicked Witch of the West= Light Yagami

Glenda= Stephen Gevanni

**~~~~Explanation by Quillsh Wammy~~~~**

Since I was the first character here, I get to explain what the hell is going on.

Near is going to die on his 29th birthday. He is the only one from that list that is still alive. He was just shot.

"Everybody get dressed!" I yelled.

"I always thought MU would be nothingness," Matt said playing his psp.

"Here he comes!" I yelled

"Can I greet him?" Mello asked sadistically.

"There will be no rape and or murder in MU! Do you understand me?" Light said.

"Can't I just strangle him till he almost dies?"

"No! Not you people! Where am I?" Near asked falling out of the tunnel leading to MU. It is also the tunnel to Hell.

~~~~Near's POV~~~~

"Can I kill him now?" Mello begged.

"Mello! Wait to murder him until after he gets his costume!" Matt yelled. **(description of Near's face= O.O)**

"C…costume?" I stuttered.

"Why yes Near, you shall be the tin woodman," said Watari.

"Like hell I will!" Wait! Did I just swear?'

"Here you go."

"Yay! He has his costume!" Mello threw a dagger at me but I ducked.

"Leave me the hell alone you little mother fucker!" I yelled.

"You are ready young padwon," Matt said

"Can someone _please_ explain what is going on? I never used the Death Note!"

"We found out that all you had to do was _touch_ the Death Note," Matsuda explained.

Oh my. Poor Gevanni. He was looking so forward to seeing his grandmother.

"Well then, everyone is pretty much fucked then aren't they?" I asked.

"Quit begging Nate, it is very unbecoming of you," B said.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled.

"I was born with the eyes of a shinigami," he explained.

"Okay!" Watari yelled, "I need Mello, Takada, Roger, and Matsuda. Good luck."

**~~~~ Mello's POV~~~~**

Dorothy woke up to Toto laying next to her.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed you whore?" I yelled waking up to Takada curled up in a ball next to me.

"I'm Toto and you are Dorothy you dumbass," she replied.

"You gotta sleep in the floor from now on."

"Get your lazy asses in here!" Matsuda yelled.

"A cyclone is coming. You and your bitch need to get to the shelter."

"Behave yourself! They can play for a little while." Rodger yelled.

~`~`3 hours later`~`~

"Where are they?" it asked.

About that time the house got lifted up.

It landed in a dumbass place. Full of short, irritating people who sang a lot.

Then a short chick came up to me and said, "Thank you for you have freed us from bondage."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You have freed the munchkins from the reign of the Wicked Witch of the West. I got stuck with fucking Glenda now shut the hell up and follow the damn yellow brick road!" Gevanni said.

"Ha!" I said mocking him.

"Go put those fucking shoes on," he said, "and don't let Light have them.

I turned around to see a pair of red combat boots.

About that time there was a flash and Light appeared.

"Mello, did you know that you are in a dress?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm hittin the road. Come on bitch!" I yelled summoning Takada.

**~~~~Matt's POV~~~~**

Where the hell are they? I have been stuck on this pole for hours. If it were Near he would run all the way here. I am going to kill that little mother fucker. I bet Mello has just given up on me. Maybe he never even loved me. Was it all a put on? Did he just pretend to love me? I have been here for five fucking hours. Was the reason he always seemed to be overly upset about the idea of working with Near because he didn't want me to know?

"Matt!" I heard him yell running towards me.

"About damn time," I said, "Having a pole up your back isn't very comfortable."

"We all know that you prefer poles up your ass," he said.

"Shut up you little fucker. What the hell took you so long?"

"The bitch's heels kept breaking," he replied.

When he got me down he pulled me into a hug. "Speaking of the bitch, where is it?"

"I killed her about an hour ago."

"Ah."

"Let's go Matty."

"If you ever call me that again I will rip your fucking balls off."

**~~~~ FiN~~~~**

**Art thow looking forward to the second chapter? :-}**

**I take constructive criticism. Anonymous reviews are enabled!**


End file.
